Kyra Gracie
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Renzo Gracie Combat Team | rank = 2nd degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = Instructor | university = | spouse = | relatives = Gracie family | students = | club = | school = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} }} Kyra Gracie Guimarães (born May 29, 1985) is a Brazilian Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ) practitioner and grappling world champion. Biography She is one of the few Gracie women to achieve a black belt in BJJ and is the first Gracie female to actively compete in the sport. For several years she lived full-time in the United States, where she is associated with the Renzo Gracie Academy in New York and the Gracie Barra Academy in Lake Forest, California. In 2009, she moved back to her native Brazil, however she still maintains her U.S. green card and must spend at least 6 months of the year living in the United States.In The Guard.TV >> Kyra Gracie Interview. URL accessed on April 3, 2010. She is also associated with the Gracie Barra Academy and Evolve/Gordo Jiu Jitsu Academy in Rio de Janeiro. Gracie competed in tournament six of Kunoichi, the female version of Sasuke (or Ninja Warrior).Kyra Gracie competing on Kunoichi. URL accessed on April 3, 2010. Kyra is currently training for her debut in MMA.Gracie Magazine >> Kyra Gracie Interview In addition to BJJ she also trains in Judo and wrestling. In 2010, Kyra began competing for the newly formed Gracie Elite Team, a Brazilian jiu-jitsu competition team, composed of competitors representing Rilion Gracie, Renzo Gracie, Ralph Gracie, Cesar Gracie, and the late Ryan Gracie’s respective academies.Gracie Elite Team Debuts at the 2010 BJJ World Championship. URL accessed on July 5, 2010. Since January 2010, she has been training in boxing at the Nobre Arte gym in the Morro do Cantagalo area of Rio de Janeiro under the tutelage of boxing coach Claudio Coelho, to complement her grappling skills. In 2010, Kyra along with family members Rillion, Rolles, Roger, Igor, and Gregor Gracie began Gracie Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Adventure Camp. The purpose of the camp is to provide training in Brazilian jiu-jitsu with access to the local tourism of the various host countries. She is currently training for her debut in MMA.Embark on the Gracie Adventure and learn from the family URL accessed on October 14, 2010Gracie Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Adventure URL accessed on October 14, 2010 Personal life Kyra has 4 younger half-siblings: 3 half-sisters and a half-brother. Her mother, Flavia Gracie, and her uncles Charles Gracie, Ralph Gracie, Renzo Gracie, Ryan Gracie (now deceased) all practice BJJ. She is the granddaughter of Robson Gracie and the great granddaughter of Carlos Gracie.Charles Gracie Family Tree URL accessed on Dec 18, 2013 Gracie is currently in a relationship with the Brazilian actor Malvino Salvador. In September 2014, she gave birth to their first child, a baby girl named Ayra.Kyra Gracie still targets UFC career after pregnancy URL accessed April 6, 2014.Kyra Gracie hopes to fight for UFC following pregnancy and childbirth URL accessed April 6, 2014. Instructor lineage Mitsuyo "Count Koma" Maeda → Carlos Gracie, Sr. → Robson Gracie → Flavia Gracie → Kyra Gracie Grappling credentials * 5x World BJJ Champion (2004, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011) * 5x Pan American BJJ Games Champion (2001, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2007) * 5x Brazilian BJJ Champion (1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004) * 5x New York State BJJ Champion (1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002) * 3x ADCC (Abu Dhabi Combat Club) Submission Wrestling World Champion (2005, 2007, 2011) * 1x Asiatic BJJ Champion (2006) References External links * Kyra Gracie on Twitter * Kyra Gracie on Facebook. * Kyra Gracie BJJ (GI) career on MARanking | Martial Arts Ranking Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Female Brazilian jiu-jitsu practitioners Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Brazilian people of Scottish descent Category:Gracie family